SpongeBob SquarepantZ
by Dbzbob128
Summary: SpongeBob and friends team up with(my made up character)Kiara to save Bikini Bottom and stop Kuru from destroying the earth.
1. Default Chapter

To those who were reading the original version of this story, I'm sorry for getting rid of it. I decided to rewrite this story with ALL the details, instead of just a few, plus some extras, and it's in paragraph form. But, again, I apologize. I changed my story a little bit, since it's no longer script format, it's gonna take a while to update. I will try as hard as I can to continue to update ASAP. Please continue to enjoy the story even though I changed the format. I own nothing but the characters I created and the story. One more thing. When I use this symbol, (-) without the parentheses, it means the narrarator's talking. Now then, please enjoy the EXTENDED paragraph version of…..  
  
SpongeBob SquarepantZ  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
In the middle of nowhere, nothing but wasteland and piles of rubble , two children, both about 13 years of age, are approaching a gigantic fortress. The girl, Kiara and the boy, Tasku, are hiding behind a boulder. Tasku asks, "Kiara, should we be doing this?" Kiara replied, " We can't let this guy get away with destroying our homes! We need to take care of this guy before he destroys the entire earth!" Tasku nods, " I agree, but we're only kids!"   
  
Kiara reminded Tasku that they can take this guy, and no one else will stop him if they don't. Two guards block the entrance to the fort. Kiara reaches into her bag and pulls out a dart shooter. She blows two darts at the guards, who then fall fast asleep. Kiara and Tasku sneak up to the doors.   
  
"Wait," Tasku said. "It's too easy…" They look up to see two cameras looking around.  
  
Tasku reaches into his pocket and pulls out a weird device. He turns it on, and the cameras are knocked out. Taking the keys from the guards, the two open the doors to find a long hallway with many different doors. "Great." Kiara said to Tasku. " Now where do we go?" Tasku thought to himself before saying, " Let's split up! I'll meet you back here in an hour." They do so. Their one hour of wandering the hall turns up nothing. " This is hopeless! Nothing is in these rooms but junk!" They both say with disappointment. Tasku turns to the other side of the hall, "We've gone through every door, but that one." He points to the door standing by itself. They go through the door to find just who they've looking for.  
  
" Kuru!" They shout. Kuru turns around and grabs his latest weapon, which looks like a metal glove. He slips it on. " Who the heck are you?" he says with an irritated look on his face. Kiara steps up, "We are from the beloved town of Hiko! The town which you destroyed, along with twenty.." "Thirty." Tasku interrupted. Kiara continued her speech, " Thirty others! I am Kiara! And this is my friend Tasku!" Kuru laughed at them." Don't tell me. you came to ahem 'defeat' me?" "Yes we have!" Tasku said with confidence. Kuru laughed at them, thinking they're crazy. " Well, first, you must dodge this!" He then shoots at them with his glove-like weapon, which turned out to be a laser gun. Tasku dodges the blast and pulls out his ordinary gun from Kiara's bag. " Kiara!" Tasku yells. " Take this!" He throws a cell phone to her. Tasku gave Kiara a look and said, " You know what to do." Kiara runs out of the fortress and dials the phone. Tasku manages to shoot Kuru in the arm, the arm that Kuru shoots with. Kuru screams and angrily fires lasers everywhere! " He's still using his shooting arm?!" Tasku says as he takes cover behind an overthrown table and fires back a few more times. "Oh, man! I gotta check my ammo!" He looks to find he has one bullet left.  
  
" Darn it!" "There will come a time, Tasku, where you'll wish you never met me." Kuru said as he walks close to the table, quietly. He knows that Tasku's is there behind the table, and just as he's about to shoot through it…..BAM!! Went Tasku's gun! Striking Kuru right in the chest! "Argh!!" Kuru yelled as he fell to the ground. " I'm already there." Tasku said with a grin. Sirens wailed outside, The police had arrived, along with a few government officers. Kuru looked at Tasku with an evil look, " I'll….be…back.." The fort was blown up and Kuru was taken away, never to be seen again. Or so they thought…..  
  
Five Years Later…..  
  
-Ahh, it is a beautiful morning here in Bikini Bottom. All is well, peace and quiet…….-  
  
"HONK!!! HONK!!!" went SpongeBob's alarm. Spongebob turns it off and gets out of bed. "Ahh....Good morning, Gary." SpongeBob says with a normal smile. Getting out of bed, Gary meows as usual, for no one knows what will happen on this very day. Squidward is playing his clarinet badly as soon as SpongeBob walks out of his pineapple. Patrick comes out of his rock with his usual "Good Morning!" and once again, falls off his rock. Squidward sighs and walks out the door.   
  
"Ahh, good morning world, and all who inhabit it!" SpongeBob says while walking down the street. "I'm READY!"   
  
" Hey, SpongeBob, wanna go jelly fishing?" Patrick asked. " I can't Patrick. I have work today, remember?"   
  
"You work?" SpongeBob sighed and explains to Patrick that he can't go jelly fishing while working. Squidward walks past them saying to himself, " Barnacle heads". "Squidward, you forgot your hat!" SpongeBob reminded Squidward. " Hmph." Squidward said as he went back to get his hat.   
  
-Well, it is an ordinary day, isn't it……Hmm.. What is happening up on the land? -  
  
Kuru was floating over the Pacific Ocean, holding out his hand over it. " Finally, after all these years. I shall succeed in taking over the world!" He said with an evil laugh. " First, I will test my new power on this underwater city I detected with my radar." A small ball of energy comes from his fingers as he points it in the air. " Hahahahaha!" Kuru laughed as he made the ball bigger and sent it down the ocean.   
  
In Bikini Bottom…….  
  
There is a giant earthquake shaking the entire city. Buildings are crumbling, cars are crashing and roads are splitting. SpongeBob and Squidward run through the panicking crowd of citizens to find Sandy. Sandy is in her Tree Dome at the time of this earthquake. " WHAT IN TARNATION?!" she screams. "I'd better check on SpongeBob!" She runs to the phone, but the phones are down. " I guess, I'll have to…" She was just about to open her door, when she saw it was locked from the outside by a weird liquid-like substance. " What?!" She shouted in surprise as she tries to open the door. SpongeBob and Squidward are still trying to squeeze through the crowd of terrified people when A nearby building collapses right next to them. A huge piece of the building is about to crush them, when all of a sudden, the screams stop, and everything goes black…….  
  
SpongeBob wakes up to find a tall girl stare at him. " Oooh… What happened?" " You must have fainted." The girl replied. SpongeBob looks around him. It's hard to see, but he still manages to figure out where he is. " Sandy's Tree Dome?!" He said in shock. He looked outside. It was black as night, no. Even blacker. It was as black as coal. "No.."   
  
"I'm afraid so." The girl said sadly. " Who are you?!" SpongeBob screamed. " I am Kiara." " Get away from me!" SpongeBob said, still freaked out. Then again, I'm sure you would be too. " Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Squidward wakes up, looks around, but although absolutely horrified, doesn't freak out. " Who are.." "Kiara." Sandy looks at them. " Kairi, did you lock my door from the outside?" she asked Kiara. "It's Kiara. And yes. I had too so you wouldn't run outside and get yourself killed." "It'll open now though, the effect of the liquid I put on it wore off." Squidward sits up and asks, " Would you please explain what's going on, and how we all got here?!"   
  
Kiara looked at everybody and said, " All right. I am from the land. Five years ago my town, along with thirty others were destroyed by an evil man named Kuru. My best friend Tasku, and I used a tracking device that was given to us to locate Kuru's hideout. We snuck into the hideout and destroyed it. Kuru was, of course, arrested. He escaped from prison a few months ago and now is testing his newly discovered power to destroy humanity with! Why? He wants nothing but world domination! He gets his entertainment by destroying cities like this one! He must be stopped before he destroys more! As for how you got here, I rushed in between you two before that building crushed you . You see, I too have the same power, but I am no match for Kuru." Everyone was speechless. Patrick walks behind Sandy. " So, this guy did this to Bikini Bottom?" He asks. "Patrick, you're alive!" SpongeBob says. " I am?"   
  
Kiara looked at the pink starfish. " How'd you get here?" "Well, I wanted to go to Sandy's, so I went to the Tree Dome after SpongeBob left."   
  
"So, what now?" Squidward asks. SpongeBob quickly gets an idea. " Let's introduce ourselves!" "I'm Squidward."   
  
"The name's Sandy." "Uh…." "That's Patrick. And I'm SpongeBob!" Kiara looked at them all for a sec. " You mean, THE SpongeBob?" "Well, I'm the only SpongeBob I know, so yeah." "Wow! It's an honor to meet you! And all your friends!" "Wow, thanks!" SpongeBob said, not knowing why it was an honor. Kiara looked at him, "I came here knowing that something was going to happen. There's only one way to fix this mess." Everybody looked at her. "How?" they all ask. "On the land are three crystals. Each are a fiery red color. When the crystals are put together, it is said that we get a wish." Everyone looked at her like she was stupid. "How do you know it's not just a fairytale?" Sandy asked. "Because my best friend did this, I saw him." Everyone looked surprised. "If we find all three crystals, we can use the wish to make sure none of this ever happened! But first, we'll need to get rid of Kuru! Who's with me?" Everyone but Squidward raises their hand. SpongeBob says to Squidward, "Aw come on, Squidward. There will be…um…no clarinet if you don't!" " Fine!" Squidward shouts back. "We need water helmets for you guys." Sandy tells them. She runs into her tree and gets some water helmets. Filling them with water, she placed them on everyone's heads. Everyone but Kiara, I mean. Kiara opens the door and they walk out. " Let's get outta here!"   
  
Jeez Laweez, this took me a while! Well, you probably notice a few changes from the old version, but I hope you still enjoyed it! It'd be so nice of you to review this so I can see how I'm doing. Until next time, Sayonara! 


	2. The Subway Train

Ha! I am finally back for the second chapter of the story! Sadly, all the chapters from the original version of this story will not be back for a while. They must be made into paragraph form first. But do not fear! For I shall get it done!  
  
Anyway, I don't own SpongeBob or DBZ. From now on, I use this symbol ( ) When a character is thinking! And we have a new narrator! DBZ narrator comes in and kicks out the French narrator Now enough from me and Onward! To Chapter Two!! (Finally!)  
  
DBZ recap music plays  
  
-Last Time, on SpongeBob SquarepantZ.…We were introduced to the main characters, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Kiara, Tasku and Kuru. The evil Kuru, returns after being in prison and creates a ball of energy from his finger. As he sent it into the ocean, a terrible earthquake shook Bikini Bottom and destroyed it. Now, our heroes must find the fire crystals and defeat Kuru in order to save the earth-  
(music ends)  
  
Chapter Two: The Subway Train  
  
After opening Sandy's door, everybody takes a look around. What was formerly Bikini Bottom is now nothing but heaping piles of rubble. Dirt and dust floated everywhere and everything was quiet. "Kiara," SpongeBob asked. "How are we going to see? It's so dark!" Kiara reaches into her backpack and pulls out a huge flashlight. "I only have one flashlight, so how are we all going to see it?" Patrick runs up and grabs it. " Wow, a toy!" Patrick says as he sticks it in SpongeBob's head. "Look, SpongeBob! You're glowing!" SpongeBob looks at Patrick. "Patrick! You're a genius!" he says as light comes out of his holes. " I am?" Kiara pats him and says, " Yes! Now we won't get lost!" "Hooray." Squidward says sarcastically. "There's just one problem." Everyone looks at him. "How do we get outta here?!"  
  
Everyone stops and thinks. How to get to the land? It was at that time SpongeBob notices a giant net in front of them. "There!" he cried! Everyone runs and jumps in the net and they get pulled up to the surface. The two fishermen using the net looked at each other. Kiara looks at them. "Thanks for the lift!" She says as she jumps into the boat. "Now look! This is an emergency! We need to reach land! NOW!" Sandy shouts. The fishermen stare at her, "It….talked…" They say to themselves. "IT??!!!" Sandy growled at them. "No one calls me 'it' !!!" The fishermen scream and take the boat to land as fast as possible before Sandy lays down a few of her Karate moves. Kiara turns to SpongeBob. "Before we can continue, we have to visit someone." "Who?" SpongeBob asks. Kiara looked back at him. "Jeff."  
  
"He lives too far from here, so we'll have to take a subway train." "Yummy." Patrick says while drooling. "Not that kind of subway, Patrick." Kiara says. They go to the local train station, use the bathrooms to change, and wait their turn to get a ticket. "We should have used the internet." Kiara tells herself. "Next!" the guy behind the counter yells. Kiara walks up. "Yes, five tickets to Ronan please!" The guy stares at Kiara and her friends. "Erm…Um….Sure, that'll be five hundred dollars please." Squidward walks up. "What?! Five hundred bucks!? That's more than I make in two months at the Krusty Krab!!" "(That thing talked!?) Err…..Erm….Well…." The guy said, feeling a little uneasy since he's never seen a squid talk. Kiara looked at the frightened expression on the guy's face. " Oh, boy." she sighed. Sandy steps up. "Well we gotta ride something! And it's gonna be a train!" She tells Squidward. "You're right, Sandy. But I doubt any of us have five hundred dollars!" SpongeBob speaks. Patrick spots a vending machine. "Alright! A soda machine!" Patrick sprints toward the soda machine, but realizes he has no money. "Tartar Sauce." Patrick sees a quarter on the ground and picks it up. He puts it in the vending machine, but nothing happens. "What?!" He growls. The sign says fifty cents. "Come on!" He starts kicking it and a bunch of sodas shoot out and bury him. He pops out of the pile of sodas. "Woohoo! Free drinks! I win!" Everyone in the station looks at him. "What?" By now the guy is looking absolutely horrified. "H-here! J-just take them! Please!" He gives Kiara five tickets and runs away screaming. Kiara's eyes were wide open. "Okay…."  
  
On the train….  
  
SpongeBob and friends take their seats with everybody staring at them, making them feel a little nervous. One guy stares at them, looks in his coffee mug and throws it away. A little three year old wearing a SpongeBob shirt spots him. She jumps out of her mother's arm and rushes to meet him. SpongeBob didn't even notice her until he felt something poke his leg. "Huh? Oh, well hello there little girl. What's your name?" "Amy." she replied. "Hello, Amy. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants." He looks at her shirt. "Who's that on your shirt, Amy?" Kiara looked out the window with a smile. Amy sat in SpongeBob's lap. "Hehe! It's you, silly!" "SpongeBob was surprised to hear this and looked at the shirt himself. "No way…" He couldn't believe it! It was really him! The shirt had all his buddies on it, with the words, "SpongeBob SquarePants" on it! "Wow!" He said to himself. Amy hugged her favorite cartoon, who she just knew was real. (All those months of telling Mommy he was real!) She thought to herself. (I knew it! I just knew it! And I'm hugging him!) They start talking and laughing. They both mention SpongeBob's previous adventures with Plankton, Bubble Buddy, etc. "You're the best cartoon in the world." She said. SpongeBob smiled. "Can I have you're autograph?" Amy asked. "Sure, pal." He says. Taking out a pen, he writes his name on his picture. "There ya go!" It was at this time her mom woke up and saw her daughter talking and hugging with a sponge. "I gotta switch to decaf." She says to herself. Sandy, who was spying on this little conversation, notices five huge men in black suits with something behind their backs. And they were heading straight towards SpongeBob! But she kept silent.  
  
Amy's mother walks up. "What do you think you're doing young lady?" Amy smiled at her mom. "Look, Mommy! Look! I told you he was real." Amy's mother looked at her like she was crazy. "Erm, Amy dear. Could you go to your seat for a sec?" "Ok, Mommy." Amy walked back to her seat. "Why hello, ma'am." "Hello sir. What were you talking about with my daughter?" "Oh, we were just talking about the 'FUN Song'." Amy's mom raised an eyebrow. " The 'FUN Song'?" "Yeah, you know." SpongeBob starts singing. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and…" "Alright! Alright!" SpongeBob gulped and sat back down. Kiara slaps her forehead. Amy's mom looks confused. "It must be hot in that costume. What are doing in that thing, especially in the summer?" "Costume? laughs This is no costume ma'am. I'm 100% sponge!" "Come now sir. Everyone knows there's no such thing as a talking sponge. Especially one your size." " No, I'm serious. Feel me." Amy's mom grunted and then grabbed his arm, then touched his head, looking for a zipper, or a button. Anything to show he was a fake.  
" I don't believe it!" Before she could apologize, someone shoved her out of the way and grabbed SpongeBob. One of the men in black pulled out a gun, fired it into the ceiling and yelled, " Don't move!" The one holding SpongeBob pointed a gun, saying, " Ah, the sponge." Kiara thought fast and fired an energy beam at the guy's leg. "Ahh!!! My leg!!!" The man with the gun ordered everyone else to attack them. "We gotta take this somewhere else!" Kiara yelled. Squidward got up and ran to SpongeBob's side. The man with the wounded leg yelled, " Alan, Garret, Trey, Gary! Kill them!" Alan lunged at SpongeBob, but instead met Squidward's fists. Garret tackled SpongeBob and threw him off the train. "SpongeBob!" Kiara yelled. SpongeBob grabbed the edge of the train with his arm, pulling himself back on. Garret kicked SpongeBob again, and he landed on top of the train. Garret then climbed on top.  
  
-What is to happen? Why are these people going for SpongeBob? Find out in the next chapter of SpongeBob SquarepantZ!-  
  
And….CUT! Well, how's that? Sorry it took so long to update. I stopped drinking coke, so I couldn't stay up as late. Oh well. Please Review and tell me how I did!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was never in my original story because I didn't know if I should include it or not, so I didn't. But since this is the extended undeleted version, I can't hold back, so I put it in. So consider this the Lost Chapter! 


End file.
